His Secret
by Nymph Vixen
Summary: Kaname wants to know what the hunter's secret. But how will he find out when Zero can't even remember what happened before he was attacked. Can they both figure it out before it's too late? What is Zero's secret? Slight AU, YAOI, boyxboy, rating might change! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is due to my writer's block, Iv'e had the other chapter finished for Beastly and my computer decided to crash and turn off on me! T^T I am a failure to all! Dx I wanted to cry so much and throw myself out the window because I didn't save it! Then my dad came home with a huge surprise and he knew my mom would never approve and called for me. To my surprise it was puppy! xD I was busy with my baby! xD So it went all right until I completely forgot about this! I APOLOGIZE MY PUPPY WAS TAKING SO MUCH TIME! Dx and he's biting everything even my socks. Bought him many chew toys but prefers my dad's leather shoes. xD So enjoy this mini fic that has been bothering me for a while now. My other stories are on hold until I can get the plots straighten out.

* * *

**A** couple had smiled as their plan will succeed in something so unique and unpredictable. With this, they could eliminate all kind of vampires even as powerful as a pureblood. The HA had given them this project in secret not all hunters know about this, only a few selective. But they would have to use one of their children to make this a success. The vampires had caught wind of this and were now hunting out hunters who might know of this secret and it was only a matter of time before they would come and kill them. They had a back up with a trusty friend and he was well aware what was going on.

Both sensed that they were coming towards them, the man held a black bag trying to stuff as much as he can. He made sure to put in the notes they had and was glad that their friend had a similar room like theirs. The man put a small case inside and zipped it closed with sweat gathering around his face. The woman began to shake from fear, fear for her children, for her work and especially for Zero.

"What are we going to do?" a woman said looking at her children that were sleeping in their beds.

"We have no choice but give them to Kaien, he will make sure no one will find out about our secret." the man said looking inside the room where twins were sleeping soundly.

"I'm going to miss them." she had tears running down her face. She loved both her children, and she will make sure they will be safe no one must know what was going on with them.

"Mom," two sets of amethyst eyes were looking at her.

"Zero, Ichiru what's wrong?" their mother asked looking at them with a fake smile.

"I had a dream that we wouldn't see you again." Zero said with tears running down his face.

"No baby, mommy will take care of you even if we are not here." she smiled hugging them.

"Freeze right there." the soldier said pointing a rifle at them.

All four of them turned to look at the vampires that came in, they were all dressed as if they were heading to war. The woman held her children tighter and the man reached inside his pocket and pressed a button. The front side of their home exploded and the vampires all rolled out of the way. The family all ran inside the living room. The man pushed his reclining chair off the wall and there was a small door that barely reached the height of the children. Their mother cried and their father looked ready to cry as well.

"Mommy?" Ichiru looked at them with a confused expression.

"Zero, take care of him." she told the six-year old. He nodded knowing what she meant.

"Surround the whole building and let no one escape!"

"Bye, we love you both." the man shoved them inside and gave the black bag to Zero. It was heavy, but they managed to drag it with them.

The twins ran for it dragging the bag right behind them, Zero was the stronger twin and he was not stupid. They were not real humans, but those of vampires. They destroyed their home and killed his parents. He will get their revenge and kill every single vampire to avenge his parents. The tunnel led them to the forest where they were living, both stopped when a white car with tinted windows stopped right in front of them. They froze and thought of the worst when a man with sandy-colored hair came out with a stern face.

"Kaien!" both shouted and ran towards them crying.

Kaien Cross has known them since they were born, both children shook when they heard screams and Kaien held them closer. His sense alerted him that the vampires were coming towards their way. He opened the passenger door and got the twins inside without buckling them up. He went inside the driver's seat and sped out of there without looking back. He had been called by their father because the vampires knew of their secret. A secret that will kill of all the vampires. He looked at the children who were sleeping, sighing he looked at the oldest twin, how will he live knowing that his life will not be the same as his brother.

**MONTHS LATER**

**"Cross** why is that girl here?" Zero asked looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"That's my daughter! You know like the both of you are my children~" he sang with a twirl.

"Daddy?" she sweat-dropped.

"She called me daddy~" he sobbed walking away for a moment.

When they first came in they saw an eight-year old girl with long chocolate-brown hair and wide chocolate-brown eyes looking at them innocently. She was pretty, but both she and his brother became friends and she would give him shy looks once in a while. He looked at Kaien and the man motioned for him to follow him. Zero knew what was to happen and followed him to another room where Ichiru and Yuki were not allowed. It was their secret and no one is to know what will happen to him.

**"Zero~"** Ichiru smiled hugging him from behind.

"What is it?" Zero asked him as he looked a bit annoyed when he was concentrated on something from far away.

"Kaien said that this guy is here to take you somewhere!" he smiled with a wide expression.

"That's nice," he said with a frown sensing something running towards them. Ichiru and Yuki both smiled and then froze when something was in front of them.

Zero got in front of them spreading his arms wide to protect them, his amethyst eyes glared at the vampire before him. She's tall with long silvery-white hair reaching her waist, her rosy eyes were filled with sadness. Her kimono floated along with the breeze and her pale skin matched of a porcelain doll. She's a beautiful woman, yet there is this aura surrounding her drawing him towards her eyes.

"What delicious delicacies." she smirked while looking at each of them.

Yuki began to shake, she remembered what had happened to her a while ago. Ichiru began to cry and Zero shook, but still held his ground. His hatred towards the vampires overpowered him and he began to run not caring he could die. Those things had killed his parents and he will avenge them. The vampire smirked and grabbed him around the neck, Zero had trouble breathing and heard a sickening noise. The vampire had bitten him, he heard the other two screaming and Zero began to bite him back not caring if blood was coming out of it. The woman was then attacked by something behind her. Zero fell to the ground and began to cough out blood from his mouth, he had trouble breathing because the blood was blocking his lungs.

"Shizuka Hio, you had no right to bite the child. It's not their fault of what had happened!" Kaien Cross said pointing a gun towards her.

"Their parents killed him!" she glared ready to attack the other twin, but another strong presence was behind her.

"Their parents passed, they are innocents." the other person spoke from behind her.

"Kaname, you know as much as I that they belong to the hunters. They would someday be trained to kill our kind." her rosy eyes looked at a set of whiskey whine eyes.

Zero glared at the other vampire. Both were to be killed, Ichiru was crying and held him to his chest gently while Yuki was crying and ran to Kaien. he hid her behind him. Shizuka smirked and slowly began to walk backwards looking at the twins. Her eyes met Zero's and she was gone with the wind. Yuki ran towards Kaname crying in is chest as he held her in his arms. Kaien ran towards Zero to check him over, he was still breathing and he did not want to expose Zero to a pureblood, they will hunt him down and kill him.

"Kaname take care of those two," Kaien almost paled when Kaname's shocking-red eyes looked at him.

"Will do," he said taking hold of both their hands.

Kaien took Zero to the private room and he made sure to put spells around it in case Kaname would come sneak around and find this room. He laid Zero down, put some gloves on and began to bandage him up.

**Kaname** knows that the ex hunter is hiding something from him. He will find out sooner or later, it must have something to do with the injured twin because Shizuka seemed to have found out. He will have to be patient, but he will find out, even if it takes a while.

"Kaname thank you for appearing when you had to!" Yuki smiled as she shyly sat closer to the older teen.

"My pleasure, you're my only one." he smiled and glanced at the other twin who was sitting further away with a confused look. He smelt hunter blood in him, but it was weak unlike the injured one that has it stronger. But there was another faint scent, and it seems that something is masking the scent. But there was something else about the injured twin that intrigued his interest.

* * *

What is it? LOL~ ugh I'm so sic and tired of my brain! This is another apology for not updating my other stories and am mixed up! Please review and try to guess what Zero is! xD Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your reviews, faves, alerts and guesses. xD Here will know what Zero is, but it will not be all the information~ Remember that Zero had lost his memories after the attack and will be explained with later chapters. I hope I have not disappointing any of you! Dx **My Devil Butler** gets cyber cookies~ xD I will never get tired of Vampire Knight, I love this so much~But ideas keep popping up and I'm scared to type them out because I might update them once in a blue moon or when I don't mix my plots up. (heads spins) Thanks again my readers and enjoy!

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

**Zero **stared at his reflection in the pond. He looked the same as any other teen, he can't remember who he was save for his name. He even forgot that he had a twin brother, he was a mess after he woke up inside a room filled with strangers. His response was to scream and get out of there, but he cried instead. The girly-man had asked if he remembered anything before he was knocked out. He had shook his head and cried harder. Kaien had asked if he knew his name at least and he had nodded his head. That was all he remembered, he could not remember his parents faces nor that he had a brother.

Kaien would bring him inside a strange room and put him to sleep, he did not know what was going on when he was sleeping on the bed. He had asked questions, but Kaien would dodge them or not answer at all. Yuki and Ichiru would ask and he had told them not to ask ever again and to forget that Zero would disappear once in a while. Zero then met a man with curly black hair and cerulean-blue eyes. He had packed up his stuff and both left. Zero did not know what was to happen to him. Ichiru smiled and hugged him while Yuki shyly looked at him, then blushed and looked down. He left with the man that was named Yagari.

The man had trained him in many ways to kill, defend, protect and everything else he needed. He had given him the weapon. He had grown for the good to his society, he still is questioning about his past and why a deep hatred for the vampire that is in front of him runs deeper than his blood. He wanted answers and his teacher won't tell him a thing, he gets his daily 'vitamins'. They tasted so strange and he had to drink this fluid that tasted awful but did not leave no after taste. Then his teacher had him put to sleep while he does something.

"You are at a fine age to be a hunter, with all what we did, everything should be good for you. Remember, your mission." Yagari felt wrong for using Zero like a secret weapon against all vampires, but he had succeeded out of the others.

"What am I?" he asked looking at him, for the past ten years he had been training in mind and body, and Yagari had also school trained him so when he enters high school he won't get lost. It was time to go back to the teens home and get him settled down, and he needed Zero to look his age and not a six-year old any longer.

"Get in," the man said opening the back door and leading him inside the room.

"Master, why are we sneaking inside?" Zero asked as he looked at the wall filled with pictures of teens and so on. He kept asking questions why he still looked the same after ten years, he did not get it. He still stayed the same while his teacher grew more manly with sharper features.

"Ah, you came." Kaien said yawning and walked towards them with his usual smile. He looked the same as the day they left.

"You know your brother grew into a fine young man and he grew out his hair." Kaien said taking a picture off the wall.

Zero reached towards it with his small hands and saw two teens, the girl on his side had wide brown eyes with short brown hair. Then his brother had his silver strands tied behind his head, he grew with sharp features and his amethyst eyes were narrowed and a strong masculine frame that covered Yuki's smaller one in a hug. He wondered if he would look like him, he looked at his teacher with a questioning look while he looked down on him with a narrow gaze.

"Come Zero, let's go." Kaien held his hand and brought him to the room. He walked inside the room and laid on the bed closing his eyes as Kaien put him into deep slumber.

**"Oh** my God! Zero!" Ichiru ran towards him and hugged his older brother.

"Nice seeing you," he tried to inhale but his brother hugged him to hard and his body was sore from ten day sleeping.

"Aren't you excited we get to be in high school with Yuki, she's going to be in our grade despite her being two years older than us." Ichiru smiled making the woman blush and hide behind his younger brother.

Zero looked at them with a forced smile, he did not come out like how he imagine it, he was shorter than his brother, his hair was short, his skin pale, his eyes slightly wide and he has a slender frame compared to his brother's. He looked at them with a slight smile not really knowing who they are, sure the younger one looked exactly like him, but he still can't remember him. He glanced at his father figure that was talking very mysteriously to the girly-man, he wanted to go to his master, but Ichiru kept hugging him with a wide smile.

"I'm afraid Kaname is onto me." Kaien sighed seeing Toga in the eye.

"Right, well I've gave him a little bit of a spell that will mix up his scent. And I didn't know that there was another one." he said glaring at the ground behind Kaien.

"What? Really? Were? When? Wait, why?" he asked looking over at the teens with a worried look.

"I was investigating around and found out that his name is Kaito, he is in the same situation as Zero. I've asked what happened to his parental figure, but they had told me he was murdered. They were going to send him here to come to school." he said taking a cigar out and light it up taking it in.

"Zero won't be by himself anymore." Kaien smiled looking at the trio in happiness, but deep down he was scared that the vampires would find them.

"Watch over them, Zero seemed to be having problems ever since he was attacked by Shizuka." Toga said inhaling his cancer stick.

Time had passed and Zero slowly got used to it, he was relieved that Kaito was in the same situation, but his parental figure had trouble with him because he was already at this age when his parental figure 'fixed' him. He was probably little when he was fixed. Zero still didn't understand what he was, but it made him mad every time a brunette vampire would come closer to Yuki and looked at him with a loathing expression. He glanced at Kaito when the teen walked towards them with a blank look, he looked mad for some reason. He guessed that it was a problem with his heart not cooperating with his new body. He felt his chest for his heart, it was there beating strongly like it should, he had blood in him, yet, why is he still different? He smiled at the taller teen who smirked in return and stood next to Zero watching Yuki and Kaname talking to each other about their day. Kaito glanced at Kaname and smirked seeing the older teen looking at them, he held Zero and brought the silverette's head under his chin.

Kaname did not like how the older twin was being treated he glared and said something to Yuki. He began to walk their way with a calm face, but deep inside he wanted to know why the taller teen had wrapped his arms around the slender man. There was the same scent that matched Zero, mysterious and could not be detected. He stood right in front of them and looked at Kaito in the eyes.

"How do you like the school?" Kaname tilted his head to the side.

"It would have been better if you bloodsuckers were not here." he spat and tighten his hold on the younger teen.

"Shame," he looked at Zero with an unreadable expression and the teen looked red as a cherry.

"Kaito, Zero!" Kaien called for them with an unreadable expression looking serious, he sighed.

Both teens left Kaname before Yuki and Ichiru had a chance to talk to them.

"I need you bot to go on a mission, a group of level Es were spotted there and are to be eliminated." he said and both teens were gone in a flash.

Kaname was about to follow when Yuki began to talk to him about nonsense and he got distracted with her.

**Zero** and Kaito walked up the old church were they had been spotted, they had taken different directions to make their missing shorter. He walked towards the rooms all inside and in small spaces. Can't be too sure where they might hide now a days, they could even be hidden behind bookcases or on the ceilings. He looked side to side, front and back, but no vampires. His eyes changed into a white-blue and he smirked. He had found them, and he will not give them no mercy. Bloody Rose was just a showcase to let them know that he used 'her' and not let them on what he really is. His whole body glowed an off blue and his skin changed to an icy-blue with his crystal-blue eyes narrowing in anger. His hair stayed the same, just his body is now a weapon.

"Time to die," he ran faster than a pureblood and punched the vampire really hard creating a beautiful─yet deadly clouds of sand. More of its comrades came and he smirked punching and ripping one at a time, his whole body has become stronger and is a weapon for the unimaginable. Once he was finished he was splattered with dust and some drops of blood. He brought his hand towards his face he could feel something inside him beat and he slowly licked his finger, he could still taste food but it does not really satisfy him. He just eats to show everyone that he is a human. He can drink and shower like them.

The only problem he has is, he is not human. He can't remember anything because of the attack and his memories had been messed up, not only his memories, but his system that had destroyed his vocal cords. His skin was replaced and if they looked closely, they could tell that it was a silver of different color. And he had to be put in the room so that he could 'grow up'. He cannot grow up like his brother, he has to be put inside a pod with many tubes sticking to his skin for twenty-four hours in order to 'grow up' if not, then he will stay the same. That was all he managed to read once upon a time ago after he got back to Kaien's home from a mission.

"I found a few," Kaito walked calmly smelling a lot of death and was covered in dust.

Unlike Zero that was messed up from the inside thanks to his attack, Kaito only had problems with growing up. Zero just looked at him then nodded walking out of the building and Kaito right behind him. The smaller silverette glanced to see that the sun was slowly rising and it was time for school.

"Wonder what we will do today," Kaito said ready to skip classes, they were smart enough to be doctors, they just need to blend in with the humans.

**Kaname** watched the two hunters, Zero was looking off into space as the taller hunter talked. His whine colored eyes never once left the slender man, there was just something about the silver-haired hunter that he could not place. He glared when Kaito put his hand on Zero's shoulder, his stomach twisted with jealousy seeing them so close it reminded him of how lovers act like that.

"Lord Kaname, Asato is here," Aidou said beating Takuma to him.

"I'll meet him in my study down." he said feeling his blood boil with anger, how dare they interrupt him.

"Lord Kaname," Asato Ichijou said with a hard expression looking at the pureblood.

"What do you need?" he asked and noticed that there were people on the other side of the closed door. He used his powers to put the room on soundproof.

"It is about the Hunter's secret project." Asato glared at the desk with so much hate.

"Go on," Kaname was too hunting down the secret, rumor has it that they could kill even a pureblood without a blink. Kaname would not let that happen, he will do anything in order to keep his friends, family and himself safe.

"There was a second one made, and they are about sixteen years old, no one knows how they look like. We don't even know where their original creators are, but we have been tracking them down and might be here in this school."

"And how do you know they are here?" he rose a dark-brown eyebrow.

"This will be an easy start to get rid of all the vampire students first and get their addresses and kill off their families and so on."

"I haven't sensed anything out of the ordinary." Kaname said looking out the window. He was now worried, but he did not show it.

"They might be masking their scents, they look human enough but in the inside it might be a messy. Be warned and careful who you talk to, they might be near you and you may not know. It could be anyone, and remember they could be just as fast as a pureblood and much stronger than you." Asato left after he bowed.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, he knows to keep an eye out on anyone looking suspicious, and if they masked their scent is true, then what will happen once they have him. His hunger for more information is driving him to make a hasty decision, but will Kaien Cross give him the information he needs. Maybe he should sneak around when the chairman is out, he might find out something.

* * *

Oooh~ what will happen now that you all know what Zero is. xD Thanks for reading and review!


End file.
